Pirates of the Caribean, the Golden Garden K
by Johnny B. Marvel
Summary: "All men shall die, you sooner in the Garden of Gold" Pirates have longed for its fruit and very few have tasted them and felt the power, what measures would you go to for everlasting life, when destiny foretells your death.
1. Chapter 1

The Garden of Gold

"That's what I saw." The tall, troll like man said. His face warped into a horrid and blood curdling grimace

"so the prophecy?"

"You shall meet your demise at the hands of a man who will fall in love with a woman worth gold. She will be a woman who you must kill to change your destiny."

"When will this happen, quartermaster?"

"It will take place in the summer within a fortnight, captain."

"Within a fortnight you say? That could be a problem."

"_But it is not a problem that cannot be unravelled. Can it now quartermaster?"_ The near angelic beauty spoke, her voice that sounded like many voices speaking in harmony. She was Latin with pale tan skin that shifted in and out of focus, Black hair that gleamed like the feathers of a raven, hazel eyes that glistened like gems, plush lips like rose petals, petite but beautiful.

"That be right, lady Siltavia"

"_And I know a way that will put a stopper in this prophecy and give you eternal life while you're at it, captain."_

"And what is that, dear Siltavia?"

"_An apple from the tree of everlasting life, one bite and the prophecy is broken."_

"It sounds too good to be true, my dear."

"_That it might, the tree of everlasting life grows only in one place. Legends call it many things, the earth-bound Eden, the radiant paradise; but as I recall the name is the Golden Garden."_

"No, captain we cannot go there, the dangers of even being near it are impossible."

"Find your courage man; if this be the only way, I think we should listen to the lady of the ship."

"_Thank you captain, we must catch the Sparrow before he leaves the British Isles, because he is the only one who has the map that will lead us there; and if he has lost it he has probably gone there already. He will guide an expedition to the garden._

"Is there anything else?"

"_We will need that woman worth gold."_

"But the captain must kill her for his own life."

"_Destiny, you said destiny; I am looking for a way to save our captain's life. You attend to the fates and the rest of the crew matter, of soul and mind is my repertoire, we should all stick to our posts."_ She said with just a hint of mockery.

The captain watched the two, the large burley quartermaster in comparison to the petite Siltavia. The quartermaster would stand more of a chance with sharks than precious Siltavia and not by Captain Black Beard's own doing.

"She be right, every man to his or her post, I have other matters to attend to." Siltavia gave a small bow and evaporated into a silky black mist that sunk into the floor boards. The quarter master walked out of the captain's cabin and looked down at the deck and at the sea around them, silence with the occasional scuffling. The gentle lapping of the ocean waves and the moon peering from behind a veil of clouds, the night sky studded with sapphire stars.

If we follow Siltavia's lead we will all be as sure as dead. He thought to himself and went down the stairs.

"Across the wind and tide,

The glittering ocean-wide

That has sent my bonny

Dear, my love be true and

Sincere.

If my darling, be far or near

Carry him to me I promise

The, my love is as broad

As the open sea."

Wake me up!

Philip woke up with a start; he had broken into a cold sweat and with this bone chilling wind, it didn't make standing so high up any easier, being tied to the top of the mast was the last place he expected to be, but the Lord had delivered him from death. There is always a purpose to everything, that is how we see the Lords hand at work, everything happens for a reason. How long had it been since the Herald Nightingale had sunk? Days, weeks he couldn't tell anymore, he had lost track of the time; but there was one thing he had heard when he was held captive, the garden of gold? He looked down at all the men, they were steering towards damnation and they had no clue. No one would listen to him when he protested so all he could do was pray for them, that the Lord would be redeemed their souls and pardon their sins at the day of judgement. They were all afraid of their captain Black Beard, until the mutiny; they had begun to question whether they were really on Black Beard's ship. But he had revealed himself, after days of hiding in his hole like a snake. His very presence radiated evil, an evil made from the dark forces that rest within the very ship itself, two of the older men had collapsed from over exhaustion and passed out; minutes after the pained rest their bodies seemed to lose colour and their skin and shape seemed to fall down upon itself, their faces and their backs seemed to sink into the very deck. They were being swallowed into the wood as if it were quicksand, Black Beard warned them that the ship fed on death, even the most liveliness of it would awaken its hunger, he said it as if he was boasting and somehow the strange Belle that lived on the ship as the first mate was a part of it. Philip couldn't be sure if she was just one of them or if she was just a witch that would lend him the power he wielded to terrify his crew. As a punishment for their mutiny he put a spell on them to do their jobs continuously without stop even against their own will; they couldn't rest or take a break all they could do was work; and they worked for hours, someone's fingers actually bled. There was one man who the Captain let go, if memory served him right, the pirate's name was Jack Sparrow.

"Jack Sparrow."

"I believe there's supposed to be a captain in there."

"Jack I have heard tell that you have the map to the Garden…"

"Not likely, I'm not a homely man…"

"The Garden of Gold; and that you've been there." Captain Black Beard and Jack Sparrow were in the Captain's cabin, Jack's hands were chained to a large silver rod in the centre of the room, even as he stood there talking to the pirate that would put all men to fear; he wondered why a large silver pole would be built into the middle of the room.

"Don't put your mind to it Sparrow, the reason is beyond you and I. Now answer this question, do you know of someone else that has a copy of the map?"

"Why do you need to get to the Garden, why is the great Black Beard so desperate for eternal life"

"Don't antagonise me Sparrow; you have no claim to ask any questions. But maybe if I told you, you'll understand why I will do anything to take a bite of the golden apples; and I mean anything. The quartermaster has the ability to foresee the future and he has foreseen my death within a fortnight; and so fate has spoken…Do you believe in fate, Jack Sparrow?"

"I'm ready to believe in anything if you don't kill me."

Black Beard gave a deep laugh and looked attentively at something on his desk.

"I don't like to repeat myself, have you the map that will lead me to the Garden of Gold? Or does anyone else have it"

"Honestly, I don't have the map and I don't know how to get to the island; I'm sure that I had the only map that has made it back from the island of Siron. And I have no want for the Garden, so you can drop me off at any port."

"_He's lying."_

"Don't lie to me Sparrow, do you know where Siron is!?" Jack looked around him and back at the Captain just as a searing pain pierced him like a hot knife through butter. Black Beard held a cross made from a thick dried vine with symbols carved into it, there were thorns, a small bag tied to the cross and in his hand with a pin driven into the centre of it. The pin was extracted and the pain was gone, the Captain gave a satisfied smile.

"Can you take me there and I want a proper answer Jack, or I'll drive this pin into the voodoo charm, right where your head is at." For emphasis, he needled it slowly into the top of the charm, Jack clutched on to his head as the pain cut into it.

"I know where it is"

"Be it true Siltavia."

"_Ay, that it be Captain; remember what we discussed?"_

"Oh yes, Sparrow, you will lead the expedition and take part in the ritual."

"And take part in the ritual, what ritual?"

"Is he lying Siltavia, or is he not aware of the ritual?"

"_He does know where Siron is, but he has never been in the Garden. He knows that we need Ponstillion's locket, but he doesn't know what for. In actual fact, he knows the ritual, but he isn't aware that he's known it for a very long time"_

"So you know of someone who has already eaten the apples; and you haven't told us? Have you been keeping secrets from me Jack, remember my promise of the pin and the charm; it still stands."

"I don't know what, he or she, or it is talking about. Who is else is talking." Jack said looking behind him, when he turned back he saw a beautiful woman younger than Black Beard, so why she would be standing so close to him made no sense.

"_I am talking; and I am not an "it", I am Siltavia. The spirit of the Queen Anne's Revenge and I do not take likely to those who speak ill of me." She said, and smoke swirled from her mouth as she spoke, eyes black as night and irises as red as a rose._

"_I am the source of Black Beard's power, I am the life of the ship and I will make you cooperate if you don't do so willingly."_

"Come, come my sweet heart, Jack will lead us to the island, won't you Jack. Or let met put it to you this way, if you don't take me to the Garden, You might not make it on the way back to the ship.

A fog like smoke poured out of the woman's mouth filling the room, stinging Jack's eyes, he had to close them and lie down on the ground so he wouldn't inhale the worst of the smoke. The stench of burning wood and ash was gone, he opened his eyes and he was lying in his sling bed; as if it was only a dream, he coughed and smoke came out as well. If this was only the beginning, Jack wouldn't want to be a part of the expedition.

"Across the wind and tide,

The glittering ocean-wide

That has sent my bonny

Dear, my love be true and

Sincere.

If my darling, be far or near

Carry him to me I promise

The, my love is as broad

As the open sea."

Wake me up!


	2. Chapter 2

"Golden Waters ahead!"

"Prepare the long boats, we're going fishing."

Philip's eyes opened in shock, they were at the bay already in what had felt like an hour or two. He heard the captain call for all the men to prepare the long boats, the silky smoke passed through the deck and took its form as the woman that Philip had learned was the actual spirit of the ship and its first mate, her name was Siltavia. Philip could see her whispering in the captain's ear, and then they both looked up at him. The rope that had bound him to the mast had come undone and what he thought was freedom was another thing entirely; he tried to climb down but he felt his entire body being pulled into thin air and there he hung for just a moment. He slowly descended like a ragdoll in an invisible hand; he was still a few feet above the ground and his body rotated so that he was eye to eye with Siltavia.

"You will come with us; we need you safe and alive for the entire journey. Do not question why, do not try to escape, and do not try to attack the captain or anyone of the crew unless it is in self-defence. And once you have served your purpose and only then, will we set you set free. Are we clear?

"Crystal." Satisfied with his answer she put him down gently.

They were standing on the shore watching the sailors as they sat on the long boats waiting for something to happen, the captain and Siltavia were climbing the stairs of an old light house with Jack Sparrow leading them into a side door which lead them to the top of the light house. Philip watched them talk and look down at something on the floor of the light house, all of a sudden a ray of bright light struck the night sky and bathed one of the life boats making the sailors squint until their eyes adjusted. Then Black Beard and Siltavia descended the stairs leaving Jack Sparrow behind.

"Keep your eyes open and your wits about you clergyman, you are going to see more gold than your eyes will ever see in a lifetime." Black Beard said with a broad smirk Siltavia stood by his side between him and the clergyman; and for a second Philip swore she had looked at him but the moment was gone. She and the captain looked straight ahead at the long boats; they waited for some time until one of the long boats had burst into song, the sailors no doubt, but why sing on such a solemn night? The music died down until only one voice could be heard and then all of a sudden Phillip swore he had seen the glint of something gold in the water, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared then another flicker of gold appeared on the side of the long boat where the music had come from. Black Beard turned and nodded to Siltavia she returned it and gazed straight ahead of her; she held out her arms wide and a silvery mist radiated from her arms and poured onto the sea water and spread across the surface, slowly growing thinner as it travelled towards the boat like a rapidly slithering snake, it divided into the water becoming translucent; in a matter of seconds a woman had appeared at the side of the boat, her arms resting on the rim. Her body seemed to glow beneath the surface of the water and she drew the attention of the crew one man had bent low to talk to her, none of them noticed that the silvery mist had slipped into the boat she began to sing to him, she was literally standing in the water only half of her body was below the surface she wrapped her arms around him as they slowly came to kiss each other, more of these beautiful sea maidens emerged from the water around the boats extending their hands to lift the sailors up, all of the men were mesmerised. The first sea maiden kissed the side of her sailor's neck and just when she was about to kiss the nape of his neck her body arched backwards as the silvery mist forcefully poured into her body through her eyes, nose and mouth, Philip saw that she was clawing at her throat and she turned around and dived back into the water, everyone else were so enwrapped with each other that they didn't even notice. The sailor she was kissing dived into the water to swim after her, but she was swimming towards the shore more quickly, every time her face bobbed out of the water Philip could see white eyes and a mouth that was screeching; Siltavia was doing this.

"Stop it, you're killing her!" He shouted at Siltavia, but he might as well have been talking to a statue as she was dead still her face expressionless and eyes wide open and nothing but white. He shook her trying to wake her up, Black Beard pushed Philip aside but Siltavia was already shaken out of her spell, Phillip looked at her to see if she was completely awake, but then he heard a screech, it came from across the water. The gold clad woman that Siltavia had possessed had gained full control of her body and it seemed to morph within seconds. It stretched, neck and arms grotesquely out of proportion, all beauty wiped clean from her face and her hands became claw like, she turned and looked at the sailor swimming towards her, she toward over him by five feet; she had become a monster. She swam back a golden, whip like tail lashing behind her as she glided through water, the sailor saw this and he swam backwards away from her but he had no chance, she went under the water and a burning bright gold pierced the dark waters and then a long, golden claw like hand grabbed him and he was pulled down kicking and flaying. Seconds after he went under a dark substance filtered through the water. Siltavia had possessed the golden woman so that she could bring the demon to shore before it could turn into a monster; and it was because of Philip that she failed and the golden creature had killed another man. He couldn't help but hate himself, it was entirely his fault and it was worse when Siltavia looked down at him, with loathing and disgust.

"Gentlemen you are under attack!" Black Beard shouted towards the sailors who were too enwrapped with their golden beloved to even hear him. Siltavia extended her arms once again and the ship moved forward with large storm clouds following it. Captain Black Beard called out to the men on the shore, put up the fences now!" And they rushed to do so, he had awoken them from their paralysing shock when they had seen the monster. Black Beard clapped his hands and thunder responded, the sound had shaken everyone in the water to look up, Black Beard clapped his hands again and lightning struck the water electrifying only the golden maidens and they dived back into the ocean, just as the men were readying themselves to jump in after the golden woman lightning stuck all around them keeping them from jumping overboard the bright light of the lightning lit up the ocean floor which was full of sunken ships and teaming with golden woman swimming towards the surface. They burst from the waters and arched above the sailors, one or two of the golden woman snatched men out of the boats and pulled them into the water the men tried to fight the woman back but the woman continued. Five of the golden woman were killed and when their sisters saw this they flew into a fury, spitting gold at the sailors which began to spread across the sailors bodies slowly turning them into golden statues the sheer weight of these golden men began to make the boats sink. Lightning struck some of the golden woman forcing them to swim to shore. They disappeared under the surface; and for quite some time nothing happened, then a small beam of light flew across the water and hit one of the men on his cheek, he touched it with his fingers and ran them over the substance to feel the texture, then it began to spread across his skin, over his hand, his neck, his cheek and the more it spread the faster the process went, it was turned him into a golden statue, another flicker of gold, but the person it was aimed at covered his face with the sleeve of his shirt the gold spread across his shirt and he quickly pulled it off not knowing that he had let go his part of the fence. The weight made the fence bend to one side and the tide was beginning to pull the fence into the water. The golden woman attacked; and they didn't hold back. Black Beard walked towards the hill and so did Siltavia, Philip looked at them and the crew, were they just going to leave these men?

"Go and fetch Sparrow clergyman, now." Black Beard ordered him, but Philip stood his ground, the captain walked up to him and spoke in just above a whisper.

"The last time you did what you saw fit, you ended up killing an innocent man. Do as I say or you'll have to pray for him and someone else who died because of your self-righteousness." The words hit Philip in the gut, his interference had caused someone's death, maybe if he did what he was told he might not be the cause of another death. He nodded once and climbed up the stairs; he had barely made it past five stairs before the building exploded, he fell and saw a defenceless woman trying to run away from the fight, when their eyes met she backed away from him and when he hesitated she turned and ran. A cascade of large rocks and jagged wood was about to fall on top of her when Philip ran behind her and pushed her out of the way, the rocks fell on him and a large piece of rubble hit his forehead. The world became a fuzzy blur the last thing he saw was the golden woman bent on her knees, looking into his eyes with fear.

"Across the wind and tide,

The glittering ocean wide

That has sent my bonny

Dear, my love be true and

Sincere.

If my darling, be far or near

Carry him to me I promise

The, my love is as broad

As the open sea."

Wake me up!


	3. Chapter 3

Wake me up…

"I must admit, she is quite a prize. What do you think Siltavia?" Siltavia rolled her eyes, Black Beard laughed and continued.

"We have the clergyman to thank, his heroic tendencies, distracted the lilin long enough for Siltavia to capture her. Siltavia, I won't lie, your choice to bring the missionary was brilliant."

"Was there ever any doubt." She said with a sublime grin, she looked Philip straight in the eye, it was a frigid glare that would have made Philip's skin crawl under guilt of what he had done. He decided to look somewhere else and his eyes fell on the woman, a young one whose body seemed to be covered in flecks of gold, she was wearing a simple dress, possibly something that was chosen by Siltavia, it was tied below the chest by a ribbon and the dress ended below her knees. It was the colour of the gold that stayed on her skin like golden due drops that were sprinkled on her chest, shoulders and arms. He fully took her in, she had dark brown hair, her skin was pale with rosy cheeks and dimples when she smiled, she had pink soft petal lips, gold brown eyes all in a heart shaped face, she looked like a fragile porcelain doll, except she was a thousand times more beautiful. She was talking to Jack, smiling, and giggling at the jokes he told her, he took her hand and kissed the tip of every finger making her blush. She pushed a strand of misplaced hair behind her ear, that's when Philip noticed the elaborate way her hair was combed and braided. She had three braids that began above her forehead, one went over the head the other two went around the rest of the hair that trailed all the way to her back, each braid was woven with many strands of gold, real gold. She caught a glance of him in the corner of her eye she turned and her eyes locked with his, she smiled and turned back to Jack.

"Beautiful is she not?" Black beard said in Philip's ear. Philip had just realised that he had been staring at her, to tear his eyes away from her he turned to Black Beard instead.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days, Jack has run an errand for us; he went to go fetch a prize from the Santiago for my collection."

"Santiago… captained by Ponstillion."

"Very good."

"Didn't the Santiago sink?"

"You know quite a lot about ships for someone who is supposed to be a church-fellow?"

"I use to be on other ships and I learned a few things while I was on the high seas."

"Some things didn't stick well enough I suppose."

"What didn't stick?

"You come first, your allies come second and the rest of world has no specific rank."

"Do you really believe that captain?"

"Have you not seen it? Be it pirate or mankind as a whole, everyone wants something for themselves. Pirates just don't hide it or hold back, we do what we must to survive and then some."

"I believe that in every soul; every person in this world can be saved from the darkness that be, the evils you face every day can be wiped clean from the slate; and the soul can restart its journey to peace and love."

"Do not fool yourself into believing that every soul can be saved; the captain might still have the chance, but I lost my mine a long time ago." Siltavia said when she walked up to the two men.

"We should go we need to take her to the Deep Waters." Siltavia said looking at the golden beauty.

"I will walk ahead and see how far we are from the Deep Waters, stay here until I return." And Black Beard left.

"What's her name?" Philip asked when he looked at the girl.

"Serena, the lilin, I put a spell on her to make her believe she's my sister. It was the only way to get her to come with us willingly, we hope it will be enough to persuade her to give us her hair."

"All of it!" Philip asked in shock, Siltavia looked at him with a dry expression, as if he couldn't have asked her a more stupid question.

"Yes clergyman we need every strand of hair for the ritual, it must all be stuffed in the locket."

"Only a few hairs?"

"We just need one, one golden hair and she needs to give it willingly."

"Why must she give it willingly, you don't care about them, don't you remember that night when you forced your will on the other one?" Philip asked, the spell was a low blow and in return she gave him a steely glare.

"Yes, I remember that night; it was the same night when you interrupted me while I tried to catch her without anyone getting killed; and as a result, you let her escape. Allowing her to change into a monster of unbelievable proportions that killed an innocent sailor, or am I wrong?" It was clear that no one was going to let that go; and it cut into him every time he had to hear it.

"Serena has to give a strand of her golden hair willingly or those pretty braids of hers will turn into snakes. Stronger than steel, immune to magic and human weapons, it's venom kills within minutes and one bite can tear through metal. There is only one way to kill a lilin and anyone who can tell you what it is, is most likely dead."

"I know that you need the locket and a golden woman's hair…"

"Lilin, their real name is lilin; they are demonic women, or at least half demon."

"Half only, what is the other half?"

"Human, their mother mates with one or two of the sailors that the lilin attack. She is very particular about the mates she chooses, they must be attractive and a man of pure heart. That is why we wanted to keep you away from the Golden Water's you were the most likely candidate that the lilin would have targeted."

"What is their mother's name?"

"Don't you know already, listen to their name and maybe you'll catch on."

"If you want the golden apples why don't you just get what you need and get out?" Jack asked, who had been listening to their conversation while Serena took in the tropical scenery.

"You can't leave the Garden, let alone the island with the golden apples; you must eat it there and abide by the rules if you don't want to die."

"The ritual right, so we need a hair, Ponstillion's locket and if memory serves me right three people have to be in the Garden?" Jack said and Siltavia nodded.

"The hair, the locket, three people and one golden apple are needed. One person has to hold the locket with the hair in it, this person is the only one who can pluck the apple from the tree and take the first bite. Another person without the locket must take the second bite and the third person has to witness it."

"It sounds complicated. Why must you perform this ritual?"

"There is a story that explains why, but you already know about it, don't you Jack?" Siltavia said with an enigmatic grin, Jack honestly didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Let me tell you the tale of the brothers three, who longed to taste the fruit of the tree? The tree that promised immortal life, that ended sickness, pain and strife. Many years for them to be, to sail forever across the sea. But one foul curse, a law was made, that all men must learn and have it obeyed. A piece of gold , for Lilin's hair to hold, a golden apple for two men who are bold, another party to see the deed, this third person is whom you shall need. The one to hold the piece of gold, must be the one to take the first bite, the second person must take the next bite to gain the power that is their right. These three brothers were the first to learn, that death is the way for one to earn, eternal life needs sacrifice, that is forever immortalities price." Silvia had recited a story Jack's mother had taught him, one of three brothers was Jack's ancient ancestor. He thought it was just a story, nothing more; but his ancestor was the person who had gained near immortality. It was actual history.

"You mean to tell me, that I had a relative that had already eaten of the golden apples?"

"And unintentionally killed his brother; along time ago dating back to the beginning of mankind, Adam had had more than one wife. Eve was not the first wife, she was the second."

"That's right, there was one wife that came before Eve, made from the same clay as the Adam, her name was Lilith." Phillip added, Jack and Siltavia had completely forgotten about him and was surprised when he spoke up.

"She was made to be Adam's obedient wife nothing more and nothing less; but she wouldn't accept it, she wanted to be Adam's equal. She was made of the same clay and at the same time as him and her refusal sent her into exile, outside the gates of Eden; soon she had shed her skin as a human to become a queen of hell." Philip ended, Siltavia gave him an obviously fake smile.

"Yes that she did, but there was one part that went unknown. Before she left, she had eaten the fruit from the tree of everlasting life. One of the apple trees that was not forbidden, to mankind at that time, longing for the peace and solitude of paradise she decided to use the seed that she had kept before she left paradise to create her own Garden of Eden on an isolated island, but she decided to rename it after the colour of the apples that grew on the tree of everlasting life. The Garden of Gold, or Golden Garden whichever way you'd like to call it, she used the fruit to entice humans into trading their souls for a bite of the golden apples. There was one man who refused to give into Lilith even though she tried to make him her lover, but the golden lustre of the Apples was almost too hard to resist, so he tricked her into taking him to the Garden so that they could become more intimate. After their night in the Garden, he plucked an apple from the tree and ate the entire apple; he had become powerful but he knew this power could not last forever, so he drew a map that would lead him back to the Garden. He had been with Lilith for a millennium until she disappeared for what he thought would be forever, but she had returned to him when he had aged for quite some time and she took him to her lair, which was full of golden statues. She confronted him for stealing her apples and awoke the statues who were actually their spawn and they destroyed him. The map to the Garden was lost to the world until three brothers had found it, no one knows how or where but they did and lead an expedition to the island where the Garden was; they had no idea of the dangers that had surrounded the island, the Lilin attacked and only the brothers and three other men from the crew survived. They continued their journey to the Garden and when they got there, as a reward for their bravery, the crew members were given the privilege to share the first apple. The first two took a bite, but once the first two died it was clear that there was something horribly wrong."

"Why did they die if the apples make you immortal?" Philip asked, Siltavia looked a little annoyed that she was being interrupted.

"I'm still getting there, once the Lilin did their worst to the rest of the crew three went to the Garden the brothers and the other sailor had to hide and watched as one of the lilin plucked an apple, took a bite and handed it to her sisters. Watching the lilin eat the apple the brothers came up with an idea, two of the lilin went back to their lair while one lilin stayed behind; the brother's caught her off guard and tried to pull out her hair. Her braids instantly turned into snakes and only one golden hair came out, a snake had bitten into one of the brothers and when another brother tried to save him a snake bit his arm and almost tore it off until the third brother killed the Lilin before the snakes could do their worst. The brother that had survived the attack took the Lilin's hair and plucked an apple and gave his bleeding brother the first bite and his brother who was dying from the venom the second bite. The brother that had the first bite was still bleeding but the second brother, instantly recovered, it wasn't long before they realised that the bleeding brother had died. When they put him down to rest, his blood was spilt all over the roots of the tree; in nothing but a flash they had found themselves back on their ship that was intact, their crew continued with their duties on deck as if nothing had happened; time was reset."

"So how did they know it wasn't some kind of hallucination?"

"Three brothers; and the same hallucination? However, they too asked themselves that question, but when they saw the scars on their bodies, they were convinced that what they had seen was not a hallucination, one had a huge fading scar on his arm, the other brother had two thin fading scars on his fingers and the palm of his hand and the other didn't have any flaws at all as if they were wiped clean. The burn mark on the third brother's hand came from the Lilin's hair so the hair could not be touched by skin, nor wood or metal, just gold. And so they came up with the ritual, it has not failed since then."

"Why do you need Ponstillion's locket, you could use any piece of gold."

"The Lilin are drawn to gold, they can sense it from a mile away, as an example of Lilith's fury, she Lifted the Santiago and threw the ship onto the island to prove her strength. She didn't think about the fact the Ponstillion's ship was full of gold. But the ship is on the edge of a huge cliff; and it could tip and slide if it is unbalanced, the sheer weight of it all, if even one piece of gold is removed the whole ship will meet its doom. But the locket, it is at the very centre of the ship."

"Therefore, the balance would remain intact. Why hasn't anyone taken the locket back with them?"

"The lilin sense gold and it's impossible to hide it, time moves faster on the island so anything could happen to the locket. That's why it must always be returned to the Santiago, the ship has always been a part of the treasure map."

"If time moves faster…"

"Look, look what I found!" Serena said sweetly pointing at a very large snake, the others were immediately on edge, and the snake was looking directly at her hissing violently. Serena held out her hand to the snake, Siltavia, Philip and Jack ran to save her; the snake moved closer and then slithered up her arm and around her neck; she nuzzled it and it rested its head on her shoulder.

"I think he likes me."

_I think he likes me. _Jack took a step back the words had rung in his head, but he quickly recovered.

Black Beard stepped back into the clearing.

"We're almost there, How's young Serena?" He asked, Siltavia stepped aside to let the captain see the snake rub its head under Selena's chin and the back of her neck making her giggle.

"She's found a friend."


End file.
